


I'm Here For You

by ashtontimelow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sad, aw, im sorry, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtontimelow/pseuds/ashtontimelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis comes home upset and harry is there to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever and wow its probably really bad im sorry:)

Harry’s P.O.V  
It was almost midnight as I heard the front door of Louis and I’s flat slam, the fast patter of feet leading to Louis room. I walked up to the door to hear quiet sobbing.  
“Lou?” I questioned “Are you alright? Let me in.”  
“G-go away H-harry.” He cried threw the door.  
I opened the door anyways, as I walked to Louis bed. Many things flashed through my mind as I wondered what could possibly be wrong. As I sat on the bed Louis body turned away from me, not wanting to be bothered.  
“Lou, what happened?”  
“S-s-she ended i-i-it. Eleanor broke up w-w-with m-me.” He said as another wave of tears flooded down his face.  
Eleanor, I should have guessed it. I never liked that bitch from the moment I saw her. She always had a fake smile on her face. She never liked me either, but that was fine with me.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“She said th-th-that I spent too much time with you and-and she thought I loved you more than her.”  
I wrapped Louis in my arms, slowly rubbing his back. He moved his face into the crook of my neck. I felt the tears soaking my shirt. I could hold Louis like this forever. I’ve been in love with him since I met him on the X Factor. I never quite understood my feelings for Louis until he started dating Eleanor. That’s when I realized that my feelings for Louis were more than just friendship.  
I felt Louis shift in my arms. I looked down realizing that he was looking right at me. His eyes swollen and red from crying. My hand caressed his face, whipping stray tears from his eyes.  
“She was right you know.” He said pulling me out of my trance.  
“Right about what?” I whispered.  
“That I loved you more than her.”  
As those words left his mouth I thought I was in a dream. This couldn’t be real. Louis was straight. Wasn’t he?  
“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I just thought that you should know.” He said letting a few more tears fall from his eyes as he was afraid of rejection.  
I looked into his eyes again, realizing how close our faces really were. I felt his hot breath on my face, as it sent tingles down my spine. I slowly moved my lips forward ghosting them over his, he closed the small space between us.  
I instantly responded. The kiss was sweet, and his lips were so soft, just like I imagined they were. I felt Louis hands travel to my curls as the kiss depended and became desperate. Louis’s tongue ran along my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I happily gave him. I flipped us so I was straddling him. Louis’s hands left my hair and went underneath my shirt feeling the taut muscles of my stomach. I moaned as Louis slightly bit my lip.  
I was not close enough to him. There were too many clothes constricting me from him. He whimpered at loss of contact as I sat up to remove my shirt. Louis’s hands had started to work on the button of my jeans. As my shirt came off so did Louis’s. Soon we were in nothing but our boxers.  
I crashed my lips onto his rubbing our erections together. A low moan escaped Louis’s mouth. I felt Louis’s hand slowly move downwards to the waistband of my boxers.  
“please” Harry whispered, more to himself than anything.  
Just as Harry was about to get his release he woke up to the sound of Louis banging on his door.

**Author's Note:**

> so if you liked it leave a comment or whatever:)


End file.
